


You Never Forget Your First Doctor

by jujuberry136



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Gen, nerd humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-03
Updated: 2011-02-03
Packaged: 2017-10-17 12:32:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jujuberry136/pseuds/jujuberry136
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m running away with the doctor here for adventure the night before my wedding,” she replied, crossing her arms with a wicked grin. “You missed your chance loverboy.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Never Forget Your First Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote [Elegy](http://jujuberry136.livejournal.com/89404.html) for [](http://tragicallyhip.livejournal.com/profile)[**tragicallyhip**](http://tragicallyhip.livejournal.com/) as a part of [](http://community.livejournal.com/cm_exchange/profile)[**cm_exchange**](http://community.livejournal.com/cm_exchange/) 2010’s fic exchange. But then I had a little time left over. And the second prompt just seemed like so much fun. So I wrote this as well. I didn't post it earlier in fear of giving up the game of anonymity, but now that reveals are up I wanted to share. Unbeta'd, any and all mistakes are my own. I don't own "Criminal Minds" or "Doctor Who". 

“Junior G-man! We are t-minus five minutes, so get your skinny butt in gear,” Garcia announced as she marched into the bullpen, bright pink roller bag in hand.

Reid didn’t even glance from his paperwork, his pen moving faster than Morgan had seen it move before, as he answered. “I’m finishing up now. Just two minutes. I’ll meet you downstairs.”

“I don’t think so buster,” Garcia replied. She sat on the corner of his desk resolutely. “Last time you said that we missed out on getting center seats for the Half-Blood Prince premiere. We have a plane to catch and god help your credit score if we miss it.”

Morgan looked curiously at Prentiss who shrugged in return. After a brief, but intense, game of “you ask them” “no _you_ ask them”, Morgan cleared his throat. He was soundly ignored, Garcia’s bright red head peering over Reid’s shoulder while he attempted to finish his latest consultation.

“Baby girl,” Morgan tried again. “What’s going on?”

“I’m running away with the doctor here for adventure the night before my wedding,” she replied, crossing her arms with a wicked grin. “You missed your chance loverboy.”

Morgan sputtered. “You’re getting… you’re running off…WHAT?”

Reid closed the file folder happily. “Garcia, you really shouldn’t tease Morgan like that.”

“Oh he lives for it,” she replied with a giggle. “Good you’re already in your costume, that should make things easier.”

Reid flushed. “I am not! These are my normal clothes.”

“Whoops! Sorry sweetie, but you’ve got to admit it’s pretty close. At least tell me you’ve got a bow-tie or fez in your bag.”

“Fezs are cool,” Reid replied with a grin and patted his duffle bag. “Your costume looks great too.”

Garica beamed. “Doesn’t it?”

She stood and twirled a few times.

Morgan had no idea what was going on. Garcia seemed to be modeling her normal office gear—large bright-red sweat shirt, black shirt, black tights, and oddly she was wearing the same shoes as Reid.

“Baby girl, take pity on an ignorant man. What is going on?” He finally asked when it looked like she and Reid were planning on leaving without explaining themselves.

Garcia looked at her watch and sighed impatient. “Listen buddy, same threat applies to your credit limit as well. We need to get out of here in three minutes. The marriage thing was a joke, don’t worry about it. I’m just escorting our dear Doctor Reid here to New York for the weekend.”

“No,” Prentiss gasped. She pointed an accusatory finger at the two. “You’re going to the New York Comic Con! You JERKS! What happened to having each others backs?”

“The what?” Morgan asked when it seemed like no one was going to bother to explain.

“The New York Comic Con is an annual fan convention help in New York City, dedicated to comics, graphic novels, video games, toys, movies, and television,” Reid replied.

Morgan looked at Prentiss suspiciously. “It’s a huge crowd of comic book geeks,” he stated flatly. “And you’re pissed at them for not inviting you along?”

Prentiss looked at her shoes uncomfortably.

“You said you didn’t want to go,” Reid protested as he slung his satchel across his shoulder and grabbed his duffle. “We asked you!”

“Well, that was before I found out Bruce Campbell was going to be there,” she replied sullenly.

“You m’dear are forgetting about the awesomeness of the Walking Dead panel,” Garcia replied. “And if we don’t leave immediately, we’re going to miss the Sherlock premiere.”

“You’ve already seen it like eighteen times,” Reid replied exasperatedly.

“Hey, I don’t make fun of your exhaustive knowledge of when the lens flares occur in the new Star Trek, you don’t make fun of my love for Bennedict Cumberbatch’s cheekbones.”

Prentiss glared resentfully as the two continued to bicker light-heartedly out of the office. She sat back down at her desk with an annoyed huff. “I can’t believe they’re going without me.”

Morgan wasn’t really sure what the right answer was in this situation. He’d grown up in a household of women and knew if he reminded her that she’d said she didn’t want to go it would only end in pain. His pain to be specific. But if didn’t said anything, he’d the inconsiderate jerk who wasn’t listening.

“Yeah,” he finally agreed. “Those jerks for not inviting you on their geek adventure.”

Prentiss’ expression had thawed until he tacked on the bit about the geek adventure. Right, he reminded himself, she wanted to go. Calling it a geek adventure probably not the best idea.

“Maybe we’ll get a case and they’ll have to come back,” he suggested.

“Do you think?” Prentiss looked entirely too hopeful at the prospect.


End file.
